elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet Sul-Matuul
Meet Sul-Matuul is the sixth quest in the main questline of , after Zainsubani Informant. Objectives #Go to Urshilaku Camp. #Speak to Zabamund and get permission to address Sul-Matuul. #Talk with Sul-Matuul about becoming Nerevarine. #Go to the Urshilaku Burial Caverns and recover the Bonebiter Bow. #Return to the camp and give the bow to Sul-Matuul. #Talk with the Wise Woman Nibani Maesa. Walkthrough Caius Cosades After talking with the former Ashlanders in the previous quest, the Spymaster Caius Cosades gives the Nerevarine new orders: they must go to the Urshilaku Tribe and speak with their leaders about the Nerevarine Prophecies. Caius gives the Nerevarine 200 and advises them to take supplies from Fort Moonmoth. After the conversation, they can talk with Crulius Pontanian or Somutis Vunnis to take potions and other essentials, or they can skip this step and go to the Urshilakus directly. Ashkhan Sul-Matuul and Zubamund After arriving in the camp, the Ashlanders do not trust the Nerevarine, and refuse to talk. If the Nerevarine inquires about Ashlanders customs, it is possible to raise the tribe's disposition towards the Hero by asking everyone about a "thoughtful gift", and acquiring that gift for them. In the center of the large group of yurts, the Ashkhan Sul-Matuul's Yurt can be found, but he refuses to talk too, and will attack if the Hero stays in his hut for too long. He cannot be persuaded by any means. The Nerevarine may enter Zabamund's Yurt and speak with the Zabamund. The Nerevarine will have two options during the conversation; 200 drakes as a gift, or give an honest answer to his inquiry. After convincing him that they are worthy, he will direct them to the Ashkhan Sul-Matuul, who is now willing to talk, but doubts the Hero's intentions. He explains that if they want the help of the Urshilaku, they have to become a Clanfriend, and gives a quest: Sul-Matuul wants the Hero to go in the Urshilaku Burial Caverns and retrieve the Bonebiter Bow of Sul-Senipul from his father's Wraith. Urshilaku Burial Caverns The Ancestors Burial Cave, which is located south of the camp, close to the Dunmeri Fort Falasmaryon and the Dwemer Ruins of Bthungthumz. A small door close to a dead tree is easily visible if the weather is clear. The entire cavern is roaming with undead creatures. It is a very large area with many sublocations. The bow can be found in Juno Burial, the deepest section of the caverns, accessible from Laterus Burial. The Wraith of Sul-Senipul is located within the last room in Juno Burial, and will defend the area. After defeating Sul-Senipul's wraith, the Nerevarine may take the Bonebiter Bow of Sul-Senipul from his remains and return to Sul-Matuul. Nibani Maesa After returning to Ashkhan Sul-Matuul, who is pleased with the Nerevarine's success, the Hero receives the bow and is asked to use it honorably. Sul-Matuul will, then direct the Nerevarine to the tribe's wise woman, Nibani Maesa. The Nerevarine goes to the Wise Woman's Yurt to speak with Nibani about the "Nerevarine Prophecies". She readily answers all questions and explains the conditions that the Hero must fulfill to be considered as the Nerevarine, "The birth under moon and star, the mark on the corpse and the uncertain parents". However, she says that they are not the Nerevarine, yet, but they are one of the people who may become. Then, she gives them two books containing information about the prophecies, and explains, that, more may be learned from books called The Lost Prophecy and Nerevarine Prophecy, and that the Dissident Priests may have these books. They should now report back to Spymaster Cosades, who will issue new orders. Journal Entries Gallery AustralBurialESW1.png|Astral Burial Cave NibaniMaesaESW1.png|Wise Woman Nibani Maesa WraithSulSenipulESW1.png|Wraith of Sul-Senipul Bugs *Make sure the Nerevarine takes the Bonebiter Bow of Sul-Senipul from the ash-pile remains of the Wraith of Sul-Senipul, once he is defeated. Sometimes the remains are next-to-impossible to notice once the battle is over (especially if they fall 'under' one of the rocks). Failing to do so within three game days will result in the deletion of Sul-Senipul's remains, along with the quest-required bow. This is due to the game logic that causes generic NPCs to respawn and non-permanent corpses to disappear after that three-day period. If the bow is lost, the Nerevarine can still advance along the main quest-line, but only by bypassing much of the interactions with the Ashlander tribe(s). Doing so is a significant break in story continuity, but may be the only option in such an event, excluding reloading an earlier saved game. de:Sul-Matuul treffen ru:Встреча с Сул-Матуулом fr:Sul-Matuul (Quête)